revokingfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
C-Sec
Citadel Security Services, or C-Sec, handles law enforcement on the Citadel. It is a volunteer police service answering to the Citadel Council, and is headed by an Executor, who often liaises between C-Sec and the Council. Structre The Executor in both 2152 and 2168 is a turian, Venari Pallin, whose office is located within the Presidium Embassies, near the Citadel Tower. The C-Sec Academy itself is located in the Lower Wards, partly due to the crime levels in the area compared to the rest of the station. Befitting their "public service" culture, it was the turians who first proposed creating a police force for the Citadel, which may be why more than half of all C-Sec officers are turian, followed by salarians and asari officers. The 200,000 constables of C-Sec are responsible for maintaining public order in the densely populated Citadel, as well as providing pirate suppression, customs enforcement, and search-and-rescue throughout the Citadel and surrounding space. Divisions C-Sec is divided to six divisions: *Enforcement: Uniformed officers who patrol the Citadel, dispense discipline for minor infractions, resolve disputes, and respond to emergencies. They are equalivent to the Alliance Police's Patrol Wing. *Investigation: Detectives who gather evidence, solve crimes, and bring their perpetrators to justice. They are equalivent to the Alliance Police's Criminal Analysis Wing. *Customs: Officers who screen the passengers and cargo that pass through the Citadel's ports, confiscate contraband, and arrest smugglers. They are equalivent to the Alliance Police's Border Control Wing. *Network: Technicians who deal with "cybercrimes", such as identity theft, copyright theft, hacking, viral attacks, and between 1896 and 2152, illegal AGIs. They are equalivent to the Alliance Police's eCrimes Wing. *Special Response: Officers who deal with hostage situations, bombs, and heavily armed criminals. In the event the Citadel is attacked, they are the front line of interior defense, armed with military-grade weaponry. They are equalivent to the Alliance Police's Special Operations Wing. *Patrol: The ships crewed by the Patrol division serve "coast guard" functions, such as search and rescue, piracy suppression, and interdiction of illegally transported materials. They are not used to defend the Citadel from naval attack; that task is left to the Citadel Fleet. They are equalivent to the Alliance Military's Air Policing Componets. Even though the citadel, being a space station, has no need for a coast guard or rural police, C-Sec has no Divisions that fill the same role as the Alliance Police's Traffic Enforcement and Riot Control Wings. Recruitment Joining C-Sec is prestigious; applicants must be sponsored by a Citadel Councilor or the ambassador of an associate Council species. Generally, applicants have many years of distinguished service in the military or police forces of their respective nation, but an inexperienced applicant with demonstrable talent will be fairly considered. Most rookies are posted to the comparatively-calm Presidium to get some operational experience and familiarity with protocol before being assigned to the Wards. Relations With Spectres While C-Sec enjoys a long and respected history with the Council itself, C-Sec and the Council's Special Executive for Counter-intelligence, Tactics and Reconnaissance are often at odds. Many C-Sec members, notably Executor Pallin, believe that allowing Spectres to be "above the law" is a dangerous practice. In turn, the Spectres are aggravated when C-Sec's dedication to procedure and due process hampers their investigations. With Self Many of C-Sec's own officers, usually those assigned to the Investigation Division, occasionally find themselves at odds with C-Sec's strict regulations, likely in place to keep order among so many different species and factions aboard the Citadel. C-Sec is not above keeping files on its officers if the Executor feels disciplinary action may be warranted. With Alliance Police